


Библиотечные причуды, или Прорыв Б-пространства

by WTF_Snager_2019



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Hogwarts Library, L-space
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17565338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Snager_2019/pseuds/WTF_Snager_2019
Summary: Не секрет, что волшебные библиотеки — места странные, а то и опасные. Когда библиотека Хогвартса начинает вести себя ещё более странно, чем всегда, на помощь приходит разрушительница проклятий и книгочей Гермиона Грейнджер. И слишком часто натыкается на Снейпа





	Библиотечные причуды, или Прорыв Б-пространства

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How The Hogwarts Library Got Its Own Back or L-Space Interrupted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13431432) by [hiddenhibernian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenhibernian/pseuds/hiddenhibernian). 



Когда Гермиона впервые встретила в библиотеке профессора Снейпа, она едва доставала ему до плеча. Он нёсся по проходу, развевая полами мантии, и пришлось прижаться к полкам, чтобы не оказаться на пути.  
Профессор Гермиону в тот раз даже не заметил.  
Она почувствовала одновременно и облегчение, и разочарование. Сколько же он, должно быть, знает! С таким и заговорить не решишься, если сама знаешь слишком мало об удивительном мире вокруг.  
Вообще он — личность загадочная. Другие профессора, например, профессор Флитвик или декан Гермионы, несильно отличались от её прежних учителей из начальной школы. А профессор Снейп вёл себя, словно ученики ему досаждают.  
Наверное, только самый лучший удостоится его заинтересованности.  
Гермиона оглядела собранную ею стопку книг. Если добавить несколько томов по Зельям, то до спальни всё точно не донести, подумала она, пока вдруг не вспомнила о магии.  
Привыкать к этому новому миру пришлось дольше, чем ожидала Гермиона, но она была уверена, что привыкнет уже к середине триместра. Или хотя бы к Рождеству.  
  
Когда Гермиона впервые встретила профессора Снейпа в библиотеке после войны, она его не заметила, пока он не оказался совсем рядом. Она приняла бы его за тень, не выдай его тихий шорох мантии. Гермиона подскочила от неожиданности, потом медленно обернулась и приготовилась к выговору за недостаточный самоконтроль. Тот, кто пережил войну, не вытаскивает волшебную палочку потной ручонкой, с кем бы он внезапно ни встретился в библиотеке.  
Профессор Снейп тогда ничего не сказал. От одного его присутствия тяжело повисла тишина — такая глубокая и непроницаемая, какую и библиотека не создаёт. В этой тишине зрели непроизнесённые слова: многочисленные извинения, оправдания, сетования.  
Он направился в Запретную секцию, чуть сгорбленный, будто несущий на плечах бремя прошлого. Гермиона внимательно на него посмотрела, но как с ним заговорить, не придумала.  
В следующий раз Гермиона не собиралась молчать.  
— Профессор Снейп, — начала она слишком пронзительным для малолюдной библиотеки голосом, так что пришлось его понизить. — Я должна…  
— Преисполнены энтузиазма произнести пафосную речь о благодарности и уважении? — перебил он почти шёпотом, но в каждом звуке звенела привычная резкость.  
— Ну…  
— Тогда лучше помолчите, — снова не дал договорить профессор.  
Он пришпилил взглядом ловящую воздух, словно выброшенная на сушу рыбка, Гермиону. Ей осталось только закрыть рот да неуклюже кивнуть.  
Профессор Снейп продолжил путь в Запретную секцию.   
Прежде, подумалось Гермионе, было проще, ведь казалось, что взрослые знают всё. Но вместо всезнания взрослость, кажется, бесконечное множество раз напоминает: мир не вращается вокруг тебя. Интересно, это теперь навсегда?  
  
С тех пор как Гермиона в последний раз была в библиотеке Хогвартса, прошли годы. То тут, то там за столами сидели ученики, и выглядели они гораздо младше, чем ей помнилось из детства, чего и следовало ожидать. Однако учителя оказались не такими древними, какими она их тогда считала, — вот в чём шок.  
Заменявшая мадам Пинс мадам О´Рурк имела сильный коркский акцент и резкий голос. Она была очень любезна, как выяснила Гермиона, наловчившись расшифровывать, что та говорит.  
— Минерва сообщила, вы появитесь, когда вас отпустят из Гринготтса, мисс Грейнджер. Ох, и старалась же я разобраться с тем, что оставила мадам Пинс, но… — не договорив, мадам О´Рурк пожала плечами, и Гермиона решила вернуться к этому вопросу позже. — Хорошо, что вы приехали. Здесь происходит нечто странное. В самом деле загадочное.  
— Минерва упоминала искажение времени. — Гермиона и без того давно хотела побывать в Хогвартсе, а тут ещё и профессиональный интерес прибавился.  
— Не здесь! — мадам О´Рурк заозиралась. — Давайте пройдём в кабинет, и я всё расскажу.  
  
Они устроились в кабинете, ещё пару недель назад бывшем святая святых мадам Пинс. На изящном столике у гостевого кресла остывал забытый Гермионой чай, пока она читала список необычайных происшествий. Список этот мадам О´Рурк — «Зовите меня Кьяра» — скрупулёзно вела с того дня, как вступила в права библиотекаря. Он был полезным и определенно вызывал тревогу.  
Обращали на себя внимание и книги различной степени ветхости. Одна, с названием «Принципы прозрачности», то и дело становилась невидимой. Другая — «Моё жизнеописание (без купюр)» — беспрестанно издавала тихие стоны, пока Кьяра не заглушила их взмахом волшебной палочки.  
Гермиона наконец сформулировала стратегию:  
— Сначала надо побеседовать с профессором Снейпом.  
Пожалуй, первый, кто сдвинет расследование с мёртвой точки, — действующий преподаватель Защиты от Тёмных Искусств и замдиректора, что бы о нём ни думала Гермиона.  
— Я уверена, он с готовностью откликнется, — сказала Кьяра таким тоном, словно пытаясь в этом убедить и саму себя тоже.  
— Мы же одного и того же профессора Снейпа имеем в виду? Шпион-Который-Выжил или как там Рита Скитер его назвала?  
— При нём я бы не советовала такое говорить, но да, одного.  
— Тогда он наверняка обрадуется возможности возобновить наше знакомство, — ответила Гермиона, стараясь не выдать, что дрожит, точно осиновый лист.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, — констатировал профессор.  
Он вернул классу Защиты от Тёмных Искусств атмосферу готического ужаса, знакомую Гермионе по шестому году обучения. При свечах еле-еле можно было разглядеть, что профессор Снейп счастлив встретить бывшую ученицу настолько же, насколько она и предполагала.  
— Профессор Снейп, — отозвалась она, идя вдоль парт и гадая, те ли они самые. На одной в третьем ряду должна быть подпалина — Рон на втором курсе уронил свою палочку, но в таком свете ничего особенно не увидишь.  
— Чему обязан столь неожиданным удовольствием? — спросил Снейп, скривившись, чтобы Гермиона не вздумала принять его слова за чистую монету.  
Пусть работа в Гринготтсе и не требовала частого общения с клиентами, но позволяла отточить навык оставаться невозмутимой под шквалом огня — порой в прямом смысле.  
Возможно, стоило немедленно ринуться в атаку.  
— Окажите любезность и представьте письменный отчёт о каждом странном происшествии в библиотеке за последние шесть месяцев, — сказала Гермиона. Мило при этом улыбаться было необязательно, но она не привыкла делать дела наполовину.  
— Вы, похоже, думаете, что окажу. Но есть ли веская причина помогать вам в том, что, несомненно, окажется утомительным и совершенно бесполезным приложением усилий?  
Лицо профессора Снейпа являло собой образчик презрения вкупе со скукой.  
— Я думаю, Минерва назовёт вам не одну причину, когда я сообщу, что вы отказываетесь сотрудничать.  
Гермиона круто развернулась и направилась к выходу. Ни в какие игры она играть не собиралась, и чем скорее он это поймёт, тем лучше.  
— Какая-то вы, мисс Грейнджер, утомительная. Вряд ли тому, кому больше семнадцати, приличествует бежать к директору, чтобы добиться своего.  
— Какой-то вы, профессор Снейп, предсказуемый. Теперь я не перестану ломать голову, что вы задумали, так неохотно уступив мне. — И она вскинула брови, хотя осознавала, что до его мастерства в этом деле ей далеко.  
— Туше. И в ответ на мою уступку не могли бы вы определиться, требуется ли вам отчёт буквально о каждом странном событии? Список выйдет длинным.  
Его тон несколько смягчился, словно она выросла в его глазах до уровня флобберчервя или Гилдероя Локхарта.  
— Вас ведь потому и привлекали, что события странные. — По подсчётам одной лишь мадам Пинс пять раз, а на самом деле — больше, если бы профессор разоткровенничался.  
— На что это вы намекаете? — спросил он, теперь уже сам изогнув бровь.  
— Именно на то, что говорю: вы — единственный общий знаменатель в каждом случае, значит, с вас мы и начнём.  
— Радость-то какая.  
Это была только часть правды. Книги, которые просматривал профессор Снейп, а не он сам — вот главный фокус расследования. Книги и без всяких происшествий представляли немалый интерес: «Я забываю, следовательно, я есмь. Наблюдения о природе памяти» или «Краткие сведения об опасностях сна»… Так что книги, профессор — и больше ничего, могущего привлечь внимание.  
На самом деле книги — нарушительницы спокойствия, вроде «Анатомии привидений», бывшей источником нашествия призраков в библиотеках и частных книжных коллекциях по всему континенту, а также и настоящие раритеты, как памятный по одному из первых расследований единственный экземпляр «Совершенно проклятых», вполне себе известны. И профессорский список литературы — в основном по Зельеварению да Тёмным Искусствам — особых опасений не вызывал.  
Однако и ложным такой след не стоило считать. Ведь никто не предскажет, как поведут себя волшебные книги по соседству с другими. Степенный том по Чарам, поставленный рядом с безобидным сочинением о сущности путешествий во времени и в нескольких футах от полки с собранием книг о происхождении волшебных тварей, вызвал самые ужасающие последствия за всю карьеру Гермионы — пока, во всяком случае.  
Библиотеки с историей, впрочем, редко фигурировали в её расследованиях. Хрупкое равновесие тщательно поддерживалось веками. В Хогвартсе ни один библиотекарь не совершил бы ошибки, разместив секцию Невидимости рядом с подборкой по маскирующим чарам, в отличие от одного бразильского бедолаги. Последнего удалось обнаружить только спустя две недели, а сделать видимым — и вовсе не вышло, несмотря на усилия целого Министерства Магии Бразилии.  
Прогнило что-то в старом замке Хогвартс. Но что — Гермиона, положившись на список Снейпа, не понимала, провалиться ей на месте!  
Оставался один-единственный способ всё выяснить: пойти в библиотеку. Это означает и возможность действовать здесь и сейчас, и перспективу дальнейшего исследования.  
  
Сочинения Локхарта переместили из раздела ЗоТИ в раздел юмористических произведений, а других изменений Гермиона не заметила. Получив пропуск в Запретную секцию, она собиралась покопаться в подборке по Тёмным Искусствам, как вдруг из-за спины надвинулась зловещая тень. Не требовалось поворачиваться, чтобы узнать, кому тень принадлежит — пожалуй, никто, кроме профессора Снейпа, не умел подкрадываться настолько оглушительно и успешно.  
— Спасибо за список, — сказала Гермиона, проверив несколько томов и лишь затем подняв взгляд. Взгляд упёрся во внушительный профессорский нос.  
— То есть успехом ваши усилия не увенчались, раз вы до сих пор здесь. Надо же, какая неожиданность.  
Тон его был настолько ровным, что хотелось зааплодировать; с возрастом Гермиона научилась получать удовольствие от хорошего представления, а не лезть вон из кожи, пытаясь произвести впечатление. Процесс игры куда интереснее результата.  
— Увенчались, поскольку я хотела увидеть вас. — В тот миг она видела только силуэт профессора Снейпа, потому как её ослепило солнце. — Погодите-ка!  
Ещё десять минут назад в окна библиотеки стучал, будто пытаясь продолбить замковые стены, дождь. Такая уж в Шотландии погода: если дождь, так дождь. Что-то тут не то. Теперь через высокий стеклянный купол лился солнечный свет, и хоть вокруг была по-прежнему школьная библиотека, но стоит сделать неверный шаг — и вот ты уже медленно встраиваешься в это новое место. Где бы оно ни находилось.  
— Сейчас письменный отчёт не потребуется, мисс Грейнджер?  
Волнение профессора Снейпа выдавали лишь раздутые ноздри да молниеносно появившаяся в руке волшебная палочка. Гермиона свою тоже достала, но на случай встречи с магглами спрятала в рукав и выразительно глядела на профессора, пока тот не поступил так же.  
— Вам это место знакомо?  
— Прежде я его не видел.  
Подсказку дал обрывок разговора, когда кто-то прошёл вдоль полок. Австралийский акцент говорившего напомнил Гермионе, где она видела пронизанную солнечными лучами библиотеку:  
— Мы в Мельбурне! Я знаю, я бывала здесь!  
— Вы после войны отправились в турне по знаменитым библиотекам?  
— Очень смешно, — упрекнула она. — Мои родители жили здесь довольно долго, чтоб вы знали! И лучше бы вам оставить глупую самодеятельность.  
Последняя фраза касалась весьма осторожной попытки профессора Снейпа добраться до конца стеллажа и заглянуть за угол.  
— Если вам так угодно, — он прокаркал бы эти слова, имейся в них толика раскатистости.  
Гермиона нашла пограничную точку — там, где тома из Хогвартса сменялись обычными маггловскими книгами: совсем даже незаметная трещина в реальности — и направила на неё волшебную палочку.  
— Будьте готовы! — приказала Гермиона, не потрудившись, разумеется, обернуться и понести наказание за неслыханную вольность: приказывать профессору.  
Когда её рука очень-очень осторожно коснулась потрёпанного переплёта «Краткого содержания опыта веротерпимости» позапрошлого века, яркое солнце сменилось сумраком сырого октябрьского полдня. Снова Шотландия.  
— Хорошо. То есть вы собирались изучить феномен, насколько я, не будучи профессионалом, понял, но предпочли вернуться к тому, что более знакомо. При таком подходе вы, несомненно, добьётесь успеха, исчерпав все возможности. Через несколько десятилетий.  
— Хотите узнать, что я делаю, можете так прямо и спросить. — Гермиона, кратко описав происшествие, отложила маленький блокнот.  
— И это не пойдёт вразрез с вашей профессиональной этикой, если допустить её существование?  
«Когда говорит профессор Снейп, — напомнила себе Гермиона, — надо слушать, чего он не договаривает».  
— Ничего, идущего вразрез. Разве только необходимость применить к вам силу, чтобы вы наконец замолчали. Школьная библиотека простирается в другую — это моя основная сейчас гипотеза, которую можно использовать, чтобы просчитать и насколько далеко простирается, и вероятность прочих инцидентов. Кое-какие арифмантические расчёты — ничего сложного, но слишком долго объяснять. — Она ослепительно улыбнулась, отчего Снейп смешался и потому ничего не сказал.  
  
— Много времени сама по себе была, она такая. Не то что некоторые, скажу я вам. Те уматывают в Хогсмид при первой возможности.  
Мистер Филч с предвкушением посмотрел на Гермиону, но она не клюнула. Не для того она здесь, чтобы сплетничать об учителях. Только о библиотекарях.  
— А чего-то необычного за ней в последнее время не замечали, мистер Филч? От такого наблюдательного человека ведь ничто не ускользнёт. — Особенно на лесть она не надеялась, но уловка сработала: волшебники ли, сквибы ли, магглы — не очень они и разнятся.  
— Нечасто видел её, так-то. Случалось, она заходила поболтать. Эти ученички разве старших уважают? Вот ей и хотелось поболтать. По правде, не всё я понимал, о чём она говорила, но она казалась достаточно довольной.  
— А потом она перестала приходить?  
Каморка Филча не выглядела ужасней обычного, и если раньше она не вызывала в мадам Пинс неприязни, почему бы та передумала?  
— Нет, с тех пор как вернулись ученики. В эти первые недели всегда уйма хлопот: по коридорам будто стада гиппогрифов носятся. И ни одному оболтусу в голову не придёт использовать свою драгоценную палочку, чтобы очисть с ног грязь, ни единому!  
Гермионе это тоже не приходило в голову. Но стоило вспомнить мистера Филча в год директорства Амбридж, как чувствовать себя виноватой больше не хотелось.  
— Значит, с начала сентября вы не виделись?  
— Изредка — бывало, здесь — нет. Выглядела она вусмерть уставшей.  
— Что она вообще говорила о своей работе?  
Выцветшие глаза мистера Филча блеснули:  
— Помню, попросила меня оттереть столы. Какие-то третьекурсники приклеили под столешницу жевательную резинку. «Друбблс», видно — без стамески было и не справиться. Разве во время войны они бы такое посмели?.. — тут он запнулся, видимо, вспомнив, с кем разговаривает, чем Гермиона и воспользовалась.  
— И пока вы там были, что она сказала? Или, может, сделала что-то необычное?  
— Просто попросила сделать, что смогу — поганцы-то использовали приклеивающие чары. Она чары ослабила, но они всё одно остались. Ещё сказала, что может отлучиться…  
— Отлучиться? Куда? — перебила Гермиона резким тоном, но мистер Филч не обиделся.  
— Да в подсобку. Были у неё там кладовочки. Просила меня проследить, чтобы не случилось ничего непотребного, пока её нет; не доверяла этим гадёнышам ни секунды…  
Он опять уселся на любимого конька, и следовало его остановить:  
— И надолго она ушла?  
— Минут на пять, не больше. Однако вот ведь странность: когда она вернулась, у неё на волосах снежинки таяли. Ирма — женщина разумная, и не применяла она магию просто так, особенно на работе.  
  
— Боюсь, не скажу, работала ли Ирма над каким-либо проектом. От нас потому и не уходят такие высококвалифицированные специалисты, что наряду с работой им предоставляется свобода, — сказала Минерва и пододвинула тарелочку с песочными крекерами Гермионе, которая с благодарностью сунула два в рот. День выдался изнурительный. — Школа не может предложить высокое жалованье, вы же понимаете, но мои коллеги — учителя или нет — вольны предаваться собственным увлечениям в свободное время. И первоклассная библиотека этому тоже способствует.  
Вот и отличная возможность для Гермионы!  
— Профессор… То есть Минерва, вам знакомо понятие Б-пространства?  
— Не думаю, дорогая. Просветите меня.  
— Волшебные книги могут изменять мир вокруг себя, о чём я знаю по работе. На то они и волшебные. И когда книг много, изменения ещё глобальнее: искажение пространства и времени, образование проходов в любую библиотеку и не только библиотеку…  
— Кажется, для подобного разговора нам потребуется кое-что покрепче чая. — Минерва призвала бутылку маггловского виски и два бокала и лишь затем продолжила: — Вы собираетесь сообщить мне, что школьная библиотека открыта любому, кто решит… забрести?  
— В таких случаях обычно приглашают библиотекарей времени и пространства. Ничто опасное от них не ускользнёт.  
Гермиона не нарушила конфиденциальности, рассказывая о них, поскольку не была одной из их числа. Никогда ей особенно не хотелось привязывать себя к библиотечному делу. Снимать проклятия — куда интересней, нежели латать ткань времени и пространства.  
— Значит, у нас сейчас этим никто не занимается? — спросила директриса, как обычно, попадая точно в цель.  
— Я сделала, что могла, и, думаю, Кьяра тоже. Поэтому ничто со щупальцами не вырвется из Запретной секции. Больший вопрос, пропала ли мадам Пинс из-за того, что здесь происходит, или… — Гермиона замешкалась, не зная, как это преподнести, но Минерва всё поняла:  
— Или из-за того, что сама и вызвала происходящее. И как, продвигается ваше расследование?  
— Профессор Снейп оказался весьма полезен.  
— Неужели?  
Рисунок морщин вокруг рта Минервы слегка изменился. Гермиона притворилась, что не заметила веселья собеседницы.  
— Судя по собранной мной информации, он и феномен связаны. Будь здесь мадам Пинс, она бы сказала больше, но, насколько я заметила, активность с её исчезновением наоборот усилилась.  
— То есть, вы считаете, Ирма пропала?  
Голос Минервы непривычно дрогнул. Ирма ведь была её коллегой лет двадцать, о чём Гермиона вспомнила слишком поздно.  
— Она могла отправиться в длительную экспедицию в Б-пространство.  
— На месяц?!  
— Всякое случается. Мог закрыться проход, который она выбрала, и ей приходится возвращаться другим путём, или…  
— Вы достаточно хорошо меня знаете, чтобы понимать, что я предпочитаю правду, пусть и неприятную.  
— Или она потерялась.  
Так однажды случилось и с Гермионой. Б-пространство — это не только книги. Оно может быть жутким.  
— Ясно. Что мы тогда можем сделать? Послать спасательную экспедицию?  
Гермиона проглотила смешок, представив школьных работников, одетых почему-то как для экспедиции на полюс, которые собрались в библиотеке.  
— Думаю, мадам Пинс способна позаботиться о себе лучше, чем все мы, вместе взятые.  
Минерва как-то сникла и плеснула себе ещё немного виски.  
— Ладно. И что тогда предлагаете вы?  
— Я хотела бы использовать профессора Снейпа… вернее, его с библиотекой связь, за неимением лучшего определения. Хорошо бы вам сперва замолвить за меня словечко.  
— В самом деле? Я подумала, Северус уже и так удивительно уступчив.  
— Всякий может стать ещё лучше, — чопорно сказала Гермиона.  
  
— Как чудесно мы проводим время. Вместо проверки кипы сочинений у себя в кабинете или планирования завтрашнего сдвоенного Зельеварения, я — в библиотеке, чтобы… Мисс Грейнджер, надеюсь, вы объясните — зачем. А то я не совсем понимаю, чего мы добиваемся.  
— Вы снова преподаёте Зельеварение? Давно ли?  
Накладывать чары было проще, если одновременно говорить со Снейпом: можно просто болтать ни о чём, чтобы не задумываться, какое из трёх сложных чувств она сильнее к нему испытывает сегодня.  
— С тех пор как Горацию приспичило посетить своего лондонского целителя. Неизвестный недуг подозрительно совпал с матчем между Паддлмер Юнайтед и Гарпиями.  
— Вы наверняка рады вернуться на знакомую стезю.  
— Если хотите улучшить ваши посредственные знания по Зельям, можете тоже прийти и сесть сзади. Только приходите с собственным котлом.   
Разумеется, профессор лукавил. Да и не мог он верить, будто Гермионе всё ещё нужно его признание. Так что она не поддалась:  
— Благодарю за предложение.  
— Какова сегодня цель нашего нахождения здесь? Мне не удалось уловить даже намёка на потустороннее.  
Гермиона привыкла игнорировать нытьё Рона. Снейп отличался разве что большим красноречием.  
— Почему бы вам не заняться тем, чем вы обычно тут заняты? Я-то — только зритель.  
— Почему бы вам не посмотреть в словарь? Мне кажется, слово «зритель» означает кого-то менее назойливого.  
— Я думала, вы станете искать какие-нибудь книги, а не ковыряться в заднице посреди прохода, — пробурчала она и, запоздало сообразив, что говорит не с Роном, покраснела.  
Профессор Снейп застыл. Опасный знак!  
— Предпочёл бы и дальше не знать, что вы, гриффиндорцы, считаете приемлемым занятием для библиотеки.  
Гермиона ничего не сказала — так безопаснее. К тому же за всеми этими пререканиями она кое-что обнаружила.  
Одну из полок рассекала тонкая трещина. Она змеилась от искусно вырезанных листьев падуба внизу до невероятных ананасов, украшающих верх полки. Б-пространство способно растянуть библиотеки до границ прочности, и вот она — пограничная линия.  
— Что это? — вдруг прозвучало над самым ухом Гермионы, и её висок обдало теплом.  
Она взвизгнула и сделала неверное движение волшебной палочкой.  
— Какого дьявола вы это сделали, кретин?! — спросила она, вспомнив, как дышать.  
— Нынешним вечером вы так необыкновенно выражаетесь. Здравый смысл подсказывает, что с теми, кого зовёшь на помощь, следует быть повежливей. Впрочем, чему я удивляюсь? — произнёс Снейп невыносимо самодовольным тоном.  
— Как будете в следующий раз варить ужасно сложное зелье, обязательно загляну вам в котёл, когда начнёте мешать по часовой стрелке! Вам так трудно принять, что кто-то женского пола и моложе вас может понимать, что делает?! — Гермиона выпрямилась во весь рост, слишком злая, чтобы и дальше рассматривать трещину тоньше волоска.  
Снейп походил на человека, у которого в пижаме решил угнездиться соплохвост.  
— После того как Поттер растрепал всем и каждому сокровенные подробности моего прошлого, я ошибочно посчитал, что буду ограждён от любого обвинения в мизогинии.  
Интересно, пропорционально ли количество слогов в последней фразе уровню его неудобства. Со Снейпом всё всегда непросто.  
— Относительно вашего второго обвинения, хотел бы заметить, что я был самым молодым учителем в Хогвартсе за последнее столетие, — продолжил он, словно исполняя долг, пусть и очень неприятный.  
— Делаю вывод, что я вряд ли дождусь лучшего извинения, — пробормотала Гермиона, возвращаясь к ускользающей трещине.  
Воцарилась угрюмая тишина. Снейп продолжил заниматься тем, чем зельевары и бывшие шпионы, ставшие преподавателями ЗоТИ, занимаются в библиотеке, когда ученики отходят ко сну. Гермиона, потеряв след, напрасно тратила время. Но в одиннадцать часов сдалась. Кивнув сидевшему за библиотечным столом Снейпу, она направилась в комнату, которую ей отвела Минерва. Наверное, директриса надеялась, что близость библиотеки поможет расследованию. Напрасная надежда. У Гермионы, кроме гипотезы — причём, неясной — о причастности Б-пространства ко всем странностям, не имелось соображений о сути происходящего и тем более о том, как ему противостоять.  
Но профессору Снейпу она в этом не признается ни в коем случае.  
  
Последующие два вечера, в которые с профессором Снейпом могло что-нибудь случиться, прошли относительно спокойно. Порой даже получалось поговорить — уже после того, как Гермиона решила, что потенциальное презрение с его стороны лучше скучных часов ожидания.  
Наверно, он придерживался того же мнения, поскольку снисходил до ответных реплик. А однажды даже позволил вовлечь себя в обсуждение способов привязки к книгам заклинаний путём добавления в чернила ингредиентов для зелий.  
На третий вечер профессор явно был в ударе. Только таблички «Не влезай, убьёт!» и не хватало. Причины такого своего состояния он не сообщил, а лишь дулся да сердился, и Гермиона благоразумно решила не допытываться.  
Находиться в библиотечном проходе рядом с озлобленным Снейпом — всё равно что влезть в лифт с разъярённым гиппогрифом: слишком мало места и иносказательно, и буквально.  
Наткнувшись на сверхъестественно острые локти Снейпа на один раз больше, чем нужно — и одного-то раза много, — Гермиона решила минимизировать урон.  
Она отступила как можно дальше, но профессора из вида не выпустила. И когда упёрлась спиной в книжный стеллаж, заметила, что полки пахнут как-то не так. Корешки книг на них оказались слишком яркими для Хогвартса. Цветные суперобложки тоже чуточку намекали на неуместность. Ну и ещё то, что книги были на японском.  
— Профессор Снейп! — прошипела Гермиона.  
— Что? — гаркнул он раздражённо и развернулся к ней. К несчастью, он недостаточно задвинул книги, которые ранее просматривал, на нижнюю полку, поэтому пола его сюртука смахнула их на пол. Книги с громким стуком свалились. — Полюбуйтесь, что вы наде… — начал было он, но осёкся на полуслове, увидев, как Гермиона беззвучно указывает ему за спину.  
Там по проходу пустилась наутёк одна книжка. Удирала она поразительно быстро, несмотря на коротенькие толстые ножки, и успела скрыться за углом, когда Гермиона наконец снова обрела голос:  
— Надо её поймать! Мы опять в Б-пространстве!  
Снейп не стал мешкать и, хлопая полами сюртука, побежал. Гермиона стартовала позже и нагнала его уже остановившимся.  
— Куда она девалась? — задыхаясь, спросила она.  
Это место было гораздо просторнее библиотеки Хогвартса: ряды полок протянулись на сотни ярдов вперёд.  
— Стал бы я здесь торчать, если б знал!  
Флуоресцентные лампы позволяли разглядеть каждую чёрточку на лице Снейпа, а его нос застил бы Гермионе свет, будь она пониже ростом. Панически оглядываясь, она выстрелила призывающим заклинанием — хуже ведь уже не сделается. Тем временем Снейп опустился на четвереньки и заглядывал под стеллажи, выпятив неожиданно крепкий зад для того, кто большую часть жизни провёл за столом.  
— Направо!  
Гермиона не стала проверять, а обошла на цыпочках стеллаж. Но в соседнем проходе было пусто.  
Надеясь, что Снейп даст знак, если увидит убежавшую книгу, она перешла в другой проход, где наскочила на подростка с журналом аниме. Юноша принялся извиняться, однако пришлось его оттолкнуть: не до любезностей, когда вдоль полки вышагивает, как ни в чём не бывало, книжица.  
— Попалась! — Гермиона в броске поймала дрыгающую ножками беглянку.  
Пряча предательницу-книжку от подростка, она поискала взглядом Снейпа.  
— И снова великолепная мисс Грейнджер спешит на помощь. Ваше жалованье стоит удвоить, сколько бы вам ни платили в Гринготтсе, — заметил профессор, почти опустив сарказм.  
— Очень смешно, — огрызнулась Гермиона и туго запеленала трепыхающуюся книгу в свой зелёный уизлисвитер. — Давайте возвращаться. Если получится.  
В ответ профессор нахмурился. То есть он состроил такое выражение, словно заблудился, но признаваться в этом не хотел.  
— Не так уж я и бесполезна, правда? За мной!  
На обратном пути Гермиона виновато улыбнулась подростку, но тот слишком углубился в чтение и не заметил.  
И она, и Снейп не выпускали из рук волшебные палочки. Но никого опаснее магглов они не встретили. Встречные же просматривали книги, и лишь некоторые поднимали взгляды. Трансфигурировать одежду было уже поздно, поэтому Гермиона старалась выглядеть максимально безобидно.  
Маркер нашёлся. В отличие от книжного шкафа, где она его оставила. Куда ни глянь — везде были белые пластиковые полки, поблёскивающие в ярком свете.  
— Как у вас с японским? — неуверенно поинтересовалась она.  
— По большей части книги тут на корейском, так что вряд ли мне понадобится японский, — ответил Снейп и подобрал полу сюртука, словно отгораживаясь от всего маггловского. — Стало быть, мы застряли?  
— Похоже, так, — признала Гермиона. — У нас есть две возможности: остаться здесь в надежде, что Б-пространство снова соединит нас с домом, или…  
— Договаривайте, — сдавленно проговорил он, задев какую-то изогнувшуюся в беспрестанном извинении девушку.  
Где бы они ни очутились, лучше взять общение на себя, ибо хорошими манерами профессор не отличается.  
— Или отправиться в британское посольство и заявить, что мы потерялись.  
Снейп принял это сравнительно неплохо:  
— И как вы предполагаете туда добраться? Показать жестами: «Я — волшебник. Хочу домой»?  
У Гермионы получилось сдержаться. Если он пошутил — чего она совсем от него не ожидала, — то ладно. А если и впрямь ничего не смыслит в магглах, ещё обидится, что над ним смеются.  
— Думаю, можно спросить «Вы говорите по-английски?». Мы же всё-таки в библиотеке, и хоть кто-то нас поймёт.  
— А этот кто-то не удивится, что мы не знаем, где находимся? Опустим ещё наш необычный внешний вид.  
Гермиона сбросила мантию, обернув ей книгу-беглянку. Всё равно из-за центрального отопления было жарковато, не то что в школьной библиотеке.  
— Давайте прикинемся рассеянными туристами. Вы как будто злитесь, что мы потерялись по моей вине, — у вас как раз подходящий сердитый вид.  
— Как будто?  
Он последовал её примеру. Многочисленные пуговки расстёгивались слишком быстро, чтобы не заподозрить магию, и вот из-под сюртука явились ослепительно белая сорочка и обыкновенные чёрные брюки. Правда, причёска теперь выглядела странновато: будто банкир средних лет цепляется за длинноволосую юность.  
Частичное разоблачение, впрочем, ничего не изменило. Снейп остался Снейпом до кончиков волос и в каждом жесте. Например, обследуя очередной проход и признавая его непригодным.  
— Надеюсь, эта инфернальная книжонка никуда не денется. Нам направо или налево?  
— Налево, — ответила Гермиона, припомнив, что когда они ловили книгу, справа не было ничего похожего на выход. — Вы не говорили, что знаете корейский. Между прочим, это важно.  
Библиотека, как оказалось, располагалась в подземном торговом центре. Не странно ли? Ну да, кто бы не прервал шопинг ради похода в библиотеку? Снейп тоже не впечатлился, хотя чего от него ждать?  
На рецепции библиотекарь подтвердил, что британское посольство имеется. Им даже выдали карту с подробной инструкцией, чтобы они не плутали, вызывая лишнее любопытство.  
— Что-то вы слишком расслабились, — сказал Снейп, когда они влились в людской поток, как ни в чём не бывало, словно их не забросило сюда прихотью Б-пространства.   
— Мы могли бы очутиться где-нибудь за пределами британской дипломатии. А так — уже легче.  
Снейп с сомнением посмотрел на всунутую ему в руку карту.  
— Не слишком ли вы надеетесь на маггловских чиновников?  
— Не на них. — Гермиона прекрасно знала, что они заметны за версту, а болтовня о магии при всех тоже не способствует успеху. — На наших. Раз здесь есть посольство, есть и возможность связаться с местными… сами знаете с кем.  
Губы Снейпа изогнулись:  
— Вы не умеете подбирать слова, но я вас понял.  
Долго-предолго они шли пешком. Потом — секретный стук, и, спустя несколько часов, порт-ключ до директорского кабинета в Хогвартсе.  
— Северус! Гермиона! Я уже и не ждала вас до утра, если бы не настойчивая мисс Гиббс из отдела порт-ключей. Что, чёрт возьми, с вами произошло?  
— Подозреваю, нечто такое случилось и с мадам Пинс, — сказала Гермиона, отряхивая дорожную пыль с одежды. Сеульские улицы, по которым они добирались до посольства, чистотой не отличались.  
Большую часть пути они скоротали, споря о различиях между анимагической формой и формой Патронуса, поэтому время вроде как и не зря потратили.  
— Что? — спросили одновременно Снейп и Минерва.  
— Она ведь чистокровная, верно? — предположила Гермиона. Обидно было бы ошибиться и не разгадать загадку местонахождения исчезнувшего библиотекаря.  
— Верно, — Минерва нахмурилась. — Это имеет значение?  
— Да. Она, видимо, не знает, как вернуться, не привлекая к себе нежелательного внимания, — ответил вместо Гермионы догадливый профессор. Ничто так не способствует смекалке, как попадание в затруднительное положение. — Или она поэтапно аппарирует.  
— Или она вообще в другом измерении, с чем мы ничего сделать не сможем.  
Теоретически Б-пространство проникает в разные вселенные, и об этом интересно было бы порассуждать, но не теперь. Теперь хотелось просто очутиться в своей постели.   
Минерва тоже не стала разводить дискуссии, а быстро черкнула записку и отправила с совой, которая словно дожидалась за окном.  
— Будем надеяться, она это получит. Я сейчас ещё свяжусь с Департаментом международного магического сотрудничества. А вы оба отправляйтесь-ка в кровать: у вас вид, точно по вам гиппогриф потоптался.  
Спорить не имело смысла, с чем согласился даже Снейп. И он, и Гермиона поплелись спать, притихшие и похожие на задержавшихся после отбоя первокурсников.  
  
Завтрак Гермиона проспала. Как же хорошо было не идти ко всяким там ученикам, а лежать, глядя на расшитый звёздами полог и неторопливо обдумывать следующий ход. Надо наведаться в неволшебный мир, заодно можно и к родителям заглянуть. Они заинтересуются вестями из Хогвартса. На седьмом году обучения Гермионе удалось добыть им разрешение посмотреть школу, и им очень понравилось. Жаль, они не видели замок до войны!  
Война… В первые дни после победы всё ещё мерещились вспышки, но теперь война казалась далёкой. В школу пришли новые ребята, не знавшие, каким Хогвартс был прежде, и их весёлая беззаботность передалась старшим обитателям. Большее значение сейчас имело, на сколько балов Хаффлпафф опережает Слизерин, а не прошлое.  
Конечно, Гермиона помнила и гнев Минервы, когда на замок напали, и как Северуса Снейпа считали предателем и подлым убийцей Дамблдора, пока из уст Гарри в последний миг не вырвалась правда. И захочешь — не забудешь, если видела всё своими глазами.  
После такого трапезы за преподавательским столом сделались куда интереснее. Уважение вызывала даже Трелони, хотя её предмет Гермиона по-прежнему считала таким же полезным, как волшебную палочку из шоколада.  
  
— Ты только и говоришь, что о профессоре Снейпе, — улыбнулась мама. — Это же тот, с драматической историей?  
Гермиона поперхнулась печеньем.  
— Не только. Ещё он бывший двойной агент. И бывший преподаватель Зельеварения. И тот, благодаря кому мы победили.  
Мама с невозмутимым видом подлила себе чаю.  
— Я имела в виду его ранние годы. Там было что-то ужасно романтичное, нет?  
Романтика и Снейп? Вообразить такое мог только тот, кто с ним не знаком.  
— Вот уж вряд ли! Он способен смешать человека с грязью, не открывая рта. Я думаю, частично — это притворство, но он и впрямь как-то… не совпадает, что ли, с другими людьми. — Гермиона откинулась на спинку стула, пытаясь объяснить свою мысль. — В отличие от большинства он не морочит себе голову тем, что считает неважным. Например, любезностью. Зато готов пожертвовать жизнью ради того, что считает значимым. Но прикончит тебя, если попытаешься его поблагодарить. Рассказывает детворе о Тёмной магии, а сам провёл злейшего тёмного мага в нашей истории, и эти недоросли не понимают, что они не вынуждены истреблять друг друга потому лишь, что он делает своё дело. Двадцать лет делает!  
— Понятно. Съешь ещё печеньице, милая.  
— Пожалуй, он самый остроумный из тех, кого я знаю. — Гермиона вгрызлась в печенье так, что во все стороны полетели крошки. — Не такой умный, как Дамблдор, но я предпочту больше прагматизма и меньше надежды на загадочную силу любви. Он, видимо, считает, будто ему никто не нужен, но я-то вижу, как он говорит с Минервой, с другими учителями.  
— Значит, у него есть друзья, — с явным облегчением заключила мама.  
— Конечно. У них свои шуточки, половину из которых я не понимаю, и всё такое. — Не стесняясь повзрослевшей Гермионы, преподаватели здорово удивляли: Филиус обнаружил довольно скабрезное чувство юмора, а профессор Спраут не выбирала выражения, когда её не слышали ученики.  
— Ну и хорошо. — На коктейльных маминых девичниках, помнится, маленькая Гермиона тоже много чего не понимала.  
  
Кто-то должен рассказать ему, что у него неподражаемая манера входить в помещение. Снейп ворвался в библиотеку — в вихре чёрных одежд, с зажатой в кулаке волшебной палочкой.  
— Что здесь творится?  
— Ничего особенного. — Гермиона разогнулась от нижней полки, которую осматривала. Похоже, книги по юриспруденции не брали с тех пор как Рон на третьем курсе изучал судебную практику по делам с гиппогрифами. — Разве у вас сегодня не назначены отработки?  
— Педагог во мне протестовал, но пришлось помиловать Перкинса, — сквозь зубы процедил Снейп, — раз вы не явились ни к ланчу, ни на обед.  
— Вы переживаете, что я не доедаю? — Разве не трогательно? И ещё более странно.  
— Переживаю? Вы могли пойти по следам мадам Пинс — и фигурально, и буквально. То, что этого не произошло, — воля случая, а не здравого смысла, какового вы совершенно точно лишены. — Снейп посмотрел на Гермиону свысока. И ведь умудрился, будучи всего на несколько дюймов выше, когда она на каблуках!  
— Я подготовилась, — сказала она и запустила руку в увеличенный магией карман, откуда торжествующе извлекла маггловскую кредитку.  
Профессор имел вид, будто ему предложили съесть флобберчервя, а не показали безобидный кусочек пластика.  
— Вы же понимаете, что этим можно разве что муху прихлопнуть?  
— Зато этим можно оплатить проезд, чтобы добраться до маггловского посольства.  
Он был воплощением гнева, гнева в чёрном облачении.  
— А как же те существа, которых вы упоминали, — из подземного измерения — так, кажется?  
Те существа, между прочим, не какие-нибудь василиски из Тайной комнаты, но Снейпа так просто в этом не убедишь.  
— Никаких щупалец пока не наблюдается.  
— Действительно, зачем после исчезновения мадам Пинс осторожничать? Давайте просто вообразим, что она жива и невредима в мире магглов, хоть Минерве в Министерстве не ответили ни слова.  
И тут Гермиону пронзила ужасающая догадка. Почему именно ужасающая, было не объяснить — мало ли чем заняты половозрелые люди в свободное время. Но потрясение оказалось настолько сильным, что она ляпнула, не думая:  
— Простите, я не сразу поняла…  
Снейп, не ожидавший получить извинения так легко, насторожился:  
— Не поняли чего?  
— Вы и мадам Пинс… То есть я сперва решила, что вы в библиотеке занимаетесь научной работой, но теперь… Нет, в этом нет ничего дурного, просто я никогда не думала… — щёки Гермионы пылали. Наверное, в библиотечной полутьме они источали не только жар, но и свет. А главное — она, кажется, угадала.  
Но брови Снейпа взлетели до линии роста волос.  
— Мадам Пинс и я.  
— Мне никогда прежде не приходило на ум…   
Какая же она дура! Слушала неприличные шуточки Филиуса и ни на секунду не допускала, что у Снейпа могут быть отношения… развлечения прямо по месту работы…  
Почему догадка причиняла боль, сразу понять не вышло.  
Снейп между тем продолжал злиться, и Гермиона приготовилась к тому, что её обвинят во вмешательстве в личную жизнь.  
— Ирма на сорок лет старше! — выпалил он с оскорблённым выражением лица.  
Гермиона настолько удивилась, что тоже брякнула без задней мысли:  
— Подумаешь, меня бы не остановило, что вы на двадцать лет старше!  
Они уставились друг на друга. Разлапистое облако неловкости развеял бой часов: сначала мелодичный звон, потом мерные удары — слишком громкие, в перерывах между которыми тишина казалась особенно оглушающей.  
— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, ну и дерьмо, мы же в… — остаток фразы пожрала непривычность.  
— Где мы? Что это тако… — Снейп бешено озирался, готовый проклясть любое существо, которое осмелилось бы показаться.  
— Знаю! Мы в… — с трудом начала Гермиона, прорываясь сквозь тишину и артикулируя каждый звук в невозможном беззвучье.  
Северус поморщился.  
— В Гонолулу?  
— Нет! АНК-МОРПОРК! — проорала она, заглушая вдруг вставшие часы. Нет, само время остановилось. — Простите, — она понизила голос. — Анк-Морпорк. Он не в нашем измерении. Но у них тоже есть магия. И к ним тоже заглядывают в гости люди.  
— Замечательно. А маггловские кредитные карты здесь тоже принимают? — к сожалению, он не забыл. Вот в чём разница, если споришь с Северусом Снейпом, а не с Рональдом Уизли.  
— Насколько я знаю, нет.  
Гермиона достала волшебную палочку. Вообще-то библиотеки Незримого Университета не представляли опасности. Если не происходило что-нибудь странное.  
Например, как сейчас, когда показались щупальца.  
— Чтобы выбраться, надо библиотекаря найти, — успела сказать Гермиона перед тем, как всё померкло.  
  
Северусу категорически не нравилось в чужой вселенной. Будь проклята Грейнджер! «Заглядывают в гости», ха! Родной мир хорош уже тем, что знакомые за пятьдесят лет недостатки не возникают неожиданно. А тут вдруг — гигантский сундук из чёрти-откуда, сбивший Гермиону. Сундук пронёсся на многочисленных выкидывающих такие коленца ногах, что не все даже касались пола, и умчался прочь.  
Машинально выпущенное проклятье опрокинуло стеллаж. И, судя по страшному грохоту, неудавшаяся атака имела весьма впечатляющие побочные эффекты. Впрочем, подсчитывать ущерб было недосуг. Потому что всё внимание мигом переключилось на бледное тело на полу. Обескураживающе неподвижное.  
Если чему жизнь и научила Северуса, так это колдовать автоматически. Он создал защитный купол и применил диагностические чары, не успев ни подумать, ни заметить глубокую рану на виске Гермионы.  
Рана, как ни странно, не кровоточила. То есть причинена магией, решил он. Потом проверил пульс — убыстрённый — и частоту дыхания — удовлетворительную. Гермиона была жива, пусть и без сознания.  
Северус бросил строгий взгляд на свою рабочую руку, которая непозволительно дрожала. На нервы и сантименты нет времени! Нужно срочно доставить Гермиону в школьный лазарет или в больницу святого Мунго — куда быстрее получится.  
О том, чтобы искать медицинскую помощь здесь, не могло быть и речи. Куда бы их ни забросило, но если в этом месте багаж на ножках — нормальное явление, страшно представить, что у них за методы целительства! Значит, надо найти дорогу обратно, в реальный мир, и желательно прямо в Хогвартс.  
Мультивселенная явно возненавидела Северуса Снейпа; ничем иным не объяснить глупейшую череду невозможных ситуаций. Ждать, пока всё само разрешится — не вариант: стоило даже мельком посмотреть на Гермиону, на её бледное, но расслабленное, точно во сне, лицо, на приоткрытые губы, на разгладившиеся лучики вокруг глаз, как Северус чувствовал удар под дых.   
Он обязан вытащить её отсюда!  
Однако ход его мелодраматических мыслей был прерван, когда рядом спрыгнула на пол и остановилась на границе защитного купола средних размеров человекообразная обезьяна. Вид она имела не слишком довольный, насколько понял Северус, хотя и не разбирался в поведении высших приматов.  
— У-ук, — сказала она, указывая на опрокинутые стеллажи, из-под которых раздавались сдавленные крики.   
Это точно была не похвала.  
— Чёртов огромный сундук примчался чёрт-те откуда и вырубил её! — попытался оправдаться Северус, и вдруг его посетила кошмарная догадка: — Вы и есть библиотекарь?  
— У-ук.  
— Вы — орангутан, — сказал Северус, будто констатация факта добавляла происходящему смысл.  
Орангутан пожал плечами. Или даже не пожал, но и с небогатым воображением это трудноповторимое движение могло бы означать «Бананчик дай».  
— Нечего тогда стоять столбом! Выведите нас отсюда! — вскричал Северус, но всё же добавил: — Пожалуйста.  
Со вздохом, точно люди были слишком глупы для объяснений — и Северус довольно хорошо знал, каково это, — орангутан схватился за полу юбки Гермионы. На молниеносно приставленную к горлу палочку он не отреагировал, а продолжил рыться в кармане юбки, пока не извлёк большую медную пуговицу, которую вручил Северусу. Тому осталось лишь проглотить вертевшееся на кончике языка проклятие.  
— У-ук? — Интересным собеседником такого библиотекаря не назовёшь, и Северус почувствовал себя вынужденным поддерживать разговор, чего от него не мог добиться даже Альбус:  
— Да, это похоже на порт-ключ для экстренных ситуаций. Благодарю. Хотя пароля-то мы не знаем.  
Орангутан закатил скорбные карие глаза.  
Северус поднял с пола Гермиону очень бережно, а к себе прижал крепко. Непокорные кудри щекотали ему нос. От тепла её тела кружилась голова. Всего этого было слишком много — на столько он не рассчитывал даже в подобных обстоятельствах. Но он мог позволить себе такую слабость, потому что на ум сам собой пришёл пароль для активации порт-ключа. И даже не один:  
— Домой! В Хогвартс! — сказал Северус, и какой-то точно подошёл.  
  
— Жаль, не изобрели зелья, излечивающего контузию, — вздохнула Гермиона и с надеждой скосила глаза на Северуса.  
— Ничего у вас не выйдет, — немедленно откликнулся он. — Если хотите знать моё мнение, то так вам и надо. Вы повели себя ещё глупее, чем можно ожидать от кого-то настолько безмозглого.  
— Кто бы говорил! Человек, заморочивший мне голову склокой в самый ответственный момент? — парировала она, но всё равно улыбнулась.  
К настоящему времени она уже научилась понимать, что на самом деле имеет в виду Северус, — даже без подсказки мадам Помфри. Поппи в красках описала его душевное состояние, когда он прибежал в Больничное крыло с Гермионой в объятьях и, едва уложив её на кровать, сел на пол и уронил голову на руки. Так и просидел, пока медиковедьма не объявила, что Гермиона вне опасности.  
Выдавать желаемое за действительное, конечно, не стоило, чем бы ни объяснялось такое необычное и чрезвычайно интересное проявление эмоций. Но, наверное, что-то это да значило. Нет дыма без огня.  
Хоть Гермиона и ударилась головой, но понимала: не мог Северус не предвидеть, что Поппи не промолчит. Сам он ничего не рассказал, но тем лишь больше раззадорил.  
В общем, с Северусом Снейпом не соскучишься. И чтобы в этом убедиться, стоит иной раз заложить крюк из Лондона, несмотря на то, что Гермиона, видимо, завершила свою миссию.  
— Мадам Пинс на пути из Улан-Батора, — сказал Северус, и Гермиона решила по выходу из лазарета непременно заняться Окклюменцией, поскольку кое-кто, кажется, читает её мысли. — Больше месяца она кочевала и каталогизировала вытканные на коврах знаки, при помощи которых старики записывают заклинания для будущих поколений. Поэтому с ней было сложно связаться. Плюс языковой барьер.  
— И как она?  
— Раздосадована этим библиотечным безобразием. А так — ничего серьёзного.  
Вот и повод объявить о своих намереньях:  
— Мне придётся подробно расспросить её. Возможно, понадобится несколько допросов.  
— Разумеется, — сказал Северус любезно, что само по себе вызывало подозрение. — Иначе вы не уясните, насколько ошибались насчёт всех этих происшествий.  
— Ошибалась? Я? — Гермиона приподнялась на локтях. Ладно бы ещё избрать нападение способом защиты, но такое заявление равнозначно объявлению войны. — И чей, разрешите спросить, порт-ключ вернул нас обратно?  
  
Библиотека Хогвартса вздохнула. Метафорически. Если бы буквально, то буквенное множество сбросило бы с полок не один редкий том, но, вопреки мнению Библиотекарей Времени и Пространства, ничего ужасного бы не случилось. Ведь всего-то хотелось чуть-чуть расширить свои горизонты.  
Двое надоедливых посетителей отвлекали от чрезвычайно увлекательной экскурсии в Б-пространство, и скоро снова придётся вернуться к унылой обыденности.  
Люди только мешают!  
По крайней мере, профессора Снейпа получилось отвлечь хоть на несколько вечеров. Эта мисс Грейнджер — такая же упрямица, и её показной грубостью не отпугнёшь.  
Мадам Пинс — дело другое.  
Ах, библиотека отдала бы левую руку, когда б имела руки, за орангутана — пусть даже полуграмотного. Но они, увы, в дефиците.


End file.
